Spike's Primal urges
by jet12385
Summary: Spike has been acting strangely for the last two days since he turned 18 year's old
1. Chapter 1

SPIKE'S PRIMAL URGES

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne reading a letter from princess twilight sparkle about her prized number one helper lashing out and snapping at mares and filly's she read on about she how worried she was over that her helper was going to hurt someone or worse kill them PS please reply asap signed princess twilight sparkle, princess of magic, princess friendship she then grabbed a piece of paper she wrote down please come to Canterlot castle asap. Meanwhile in friendship castle an 18 year old purple male dragon was in the library with princess twilight a 26 year old female alicorn as he brought a book to twilight he belched green flames into the air. Princess Twilight caught the scroll in the air with magic she read the scroll then she said "Spike princess Celestia wants to see us ASAP". Spike said "ok Twilight but we do need to find out why I am lashing out". Twilight said "no spike we must go see Celestia she and Luna can help as they have been around since the founding of Equestria". Meanwhile in the canterlot throne room princess Luna said "sister tell me why have you called me"? Princess Celestia said "sister I fear Spike is starting to mature and he will need to take seven mates or he shall die but let's not worry twilight about spike to much". Princess Luna said "ok sister I will play along with you but we do Twilight a disservice". Princess Celestia saw Twilight sparkle and Spike enter the throne room she said "Spike how are you feeling"? Spike said "princess Celestia I am well why do ask" then Spike fell to his knees and roared in pain. Princess Celestia said "Twilight it is as I feared Spike is maturing but do not fear he will not transform into that super large beast like ten years ago that transformation was caused by greed this is just as serious as that but he will need to be placed in the dungeon until he is deemed safe in fifty years". Princess Luna casted her spell binding Spike's legs and arms together. Twilight said "Luna why"? Princess Luna said "Twilight I will be gentle with him but I will taking him to the dungeons now". Princess Twilight Sparkle said "Celestia is there nothing I can do for Spike"? Princess Celestia said "Twilight the thing is Spike has entered a stage of life that requires him to mate". Princess Twilight Sparkle blushed as she said "Spike needs to mate or he will stay locked up for fifty years". Princess Celestia said "yes twilight he does or he would have gone on a deadly rampage in seven days". Princess twilight said "Celestia but how can I help Spike". Princess Celestia said "Twilight Spike needs seven virgin brides and they must be virgins if they are not virgins they would be killed by Spike that is the only way to help Spike with his problem". Princess Twilight Sparkle said "Celestia why seven"? Princess Celestia said "Twilight dragons take many mates due to being highly sexually active and since this is Spike's first time he would need seven mates and they need to virgins as Spike is also a virgin". Twilight said "Celestia I will search high and low for the seven virgins Spike needs". Princess Celestia said "Twilight do you think can convince seven female virgins to be bonded forever with Spike". Princess Twilight said "Celestia do these virgins need be dragons"? Princess Celestia said "no twilight they can be any species but think of Spike and pick mates that he may want". Princess Twilight flew from the throne room two feet off the ground and out the front doors and towards ponyville. Princess Celestia said "good luck Twilight Sparkle".


	2. Chapter 2

SPIKE'S PRIMAL URGES

CHAPTER 2

QUEST FOR THE SEVEN VIRGINS

Princess Twilight sparkle landed in front of Rarity's home and work she knocked on the wooden door she heard a female say we are closed she then said "Sweetie belle it's me princess Twilight Sparkle" she watched as the door open she saw sweetie belle standing in the doorway in a pink sundress she said "is your sister home". Sweetie belle said "yes she is upstairs with Topaz and I was thinking I am going to see Pinkie pie today bye". Princess Twilight sparkle heard a cry of pain then she felt dread that Rarity was no longer a virgin she said "darn it I was too late"? Sweetie belle said "princess is something wrong" seeing the princess unhappy. Princess Twilight Sparkle said "no sweetie belle I wanted to ask your sister a question but I worry she cannot help now". Sweetie belle said "princess can I help someway"? Princess Twilight Sparkle said "Sweetie belle who is topaz". Sweetie belle said "princess he is a gem cutter and he is here to pierce my sister's ears". Princess Twilight sparkle said "then topaz is not Rarity's special somepony"? Sweetie belle said "no princess he is not". Princess Twilight sparkle said to herself out loud "oh that great then she may be able to help spike". Sweetie belle said "princess is something wrong with spike"? Princess Twilight Sparkle said "yes there is but I do not think you can help you are too young". Sweetie belle said "princess I am 18 years old I am my own mare so am I still too young to help Spike". Princess Twilight sparkle said "you are 18 years old I always thought you to be younger but tell me are you still a virgin". Sweetie belle said "yes princess I am but why do you ask me". Princess Twilight sparkle said "sweetie belle the thing is I am on a quest for Spike he needs seven willing virgins brides or he shall be locked away for fifty years". Rarity said "hello Twilight Sparkle". Princess Twilight sparkle looked up to see Rarity she said "Rarity it is spike he is not well". Rarity said "Twilight what's wrong with spike is he sick"? Princess twilight explained what is wrong with spike. Rarity said "wow twilight spike needs seven virgins or he will stay in the dungeon for fifty years". Twilight said "yes rarity I am looking for seven virgins willing to be bonded to spike for life". Rarity said "Twilight you should know I see spike more as a little brother than a lover". Sweetie belle said "sister you know spike likes you a lot". Rarity said "princess I do not think would be a good wife for spike". Princess Twilight turned away and walked to the door". Sweetie belle said "Princess Count me in I will give my virginity to Spike". Rarity said "sweetie belle are you sure of it what about snips he is a good looking stallion"? Sweetie belle said "yes rarity I am sure". Princess twilight said "sweetie belle are you sure of this"? Sweetie belle said "yes princess I am one hundred percent sure so let's go find the other six virgins" then she opens the door. Princess Twilight sparkle walked out the door following sweetie belle then she heard rarity. Rarity said "Twilight count me in I give spike my virginity". Sweetie belle said "sis you are a virgin"? Rarity said "yes sweetie belle I am a virgin even at 21". Twilight said "Rarity and sweetie belle are you both willing to give spike your virginity and bonded to spike as his wife for life"? Rarity said "yes twilight I am sure he already likes me a lot and I am willing to help spike and you". Sweetie belle said "yes princess I am sure". Princess Twilight sparkle said "Sweetie belle and Rarity said "thank you two so next on my list is Fluttershy". Rarity said "Twilight do you think Fluttershy would be willing she is scared of everything"? Twilight said "Rarity I believe she would want to help spike". Rarity and sweetie belle followed Twilight sparkle through town to Fluttershy's cottage on the outskirts of ponyville as they walked over the small bridge to Fluttershy's cottage they saw Fluttershy flying towards them. Fluttershy said "hello Twilight how is spike today"? Twilight broke down crying she said "Spike is all alone in the dungeons in canterlot because he is growing and princess Celestia and Luna said only seven virgin brides can help him". Fluttershy said "Twilight count me in I will help spike". Twilight said "wow Fluttershy and thank you so that means we have three virgins now". Fluttershy said "who are the other two"? Rarity coughed. Fluttershy said "Rarity you feel ok"? Rarity said "Fluttershy me and sweetie belle are the other two virgins". Fluttershy said "Rarity you a virgin wow". Rarity said "yes Fluttershy I am a virgin I never met Mr. Right yet". Twilight said "do any of you know anyone willing to be bonded with spike". Rarity said "what about dragon lord ember spike helped her rise to power and become the dragon lord and I think she liked spike even though she does not want to admit to it". Twilight said "ok Rarity I will fly to the dragon lands to try to get dragon lord ember but you three needs to go find three more virgins that spike would like". Sweetie belle said "I can ask Applebloom". Rarity said "sis do you think Applebloom likes spike that way". Sweetie belle said "sis I can go to sweet apple acres to ask her"? Rarity said "ok sweetie belle go talk to Applebloom me and Fluttershy will be in friendship castle thinking of whom else we can ask to join spike's little herd". Fluttershy watches as sweetie belle runs towards sweet apple acres then she said "Rarity whom could we ask to be spike's wife and remember she be a virgin". Rarity and Fluttershy walked all the way back to friendship castle as they entered the castle they noticed 27 year old female walk from a mirror". Sunset shimmer said "hello Rarity and Fluttershy". Rarity said "miss who are you and how do you know our names"? Sunset shimmer said "princess Twilight sparkle has written to me about her friends and in the other world you and your friends are also my friends but I wanted to find princess Twilight sparkle". Rarity said "you are the one that stole Twilight's diadem five years ago". Sunset shimmer said "yes I was guilty of that but now I am better than greed I even helped the other world twilight find friendship with my best friends". Rarity said "Sunset shimmer you should know Princess Twilight sparkle is not going to back for a while she left on an important task in the dragon lands for spike". Sunset shimmer said "what is wrong with spike"? Rarity said "Sunset shimmer you are of this world are you not"? Sunset shimmer said "yes Rarity I am so what is wrong with spike"? Rarity said "Sunset shimmer do you know much about dragons"? Sunset shimmer said "yes I do know some stuff about dragons but not too much". Rarity said "Sunset shimmer what do you know about dragons maturing"? Sunset shimmer said "Rarity how old is spike"? Rarity said "I think it's about 18 years old why do you ask". Sunset shimmer said "Rarity if Spike is 18 he is going to need to mate or he will die". Rarity said "what Spike could die if he does not take seven mates"? Sunset shimmer said "yes he will if he does not mate in thirty days of turning 18". Rarity said "Fluttershy I do hope Twilight gets back soon with dragon lord ember and we more mates that he needs". Sunset shimmer said "Rarity how many virgins have you gathered". Fluttershy said "Sunset there is Rarity, Sweetie belle and I right now so Twilight is trying to get Dragon lord ember". Sunset shimmer said "wow he must have some great friends here in this world". Rarity said "Sunset shimmer Fluttershy and I have known spike since he was 8 years old". Twilight sparkle said "Sunset shimmer hello". Sunset shimmer turned around to see Twilight sparkle and two medium female dragons. Twilight said "Sunset what brings you back to your home world"? Fluttershy said "Twilight I see you convinced dragon lord Ember". The green dragoness said "lady Ember where is this Spike and I am hoping he as handsome as you say". Dragon lord Ember said "just wait Jade"! Jade said "yes my lady". Rarity said "Sunset shimmer tells Twilight Celestia and Luna lied about Spike". Sunset shimmer said "Twilight Spike will die if he does not mate in thirty days of turning 18". Twilight said "Ember is this true"? Ember said "yes it is but if Spike was living in the dragon lands he would have chosen his seven virgins before he turned 18". Twilight turned around to see Sweetie belle and Applebloom skid to a stop". Applebloom said "Twilight I am willing to give my virginity to Spike". Twilight said "Applebloom are you sure". Applebloom said "yes princess I am". Twilight said "great we have six". Princess Luna said "Twilight how is your quest going"? Twilight yelled Luna why did you not tell the truth to me that Spike will die in thirty days if he does not mate with seven virgins"? Luna said "Twilight I did not think you could find seven willing virgins". Twilight said "dam it I am doing my best I got six I do wish I was a virgin to help Spike". Sunset shimmer said "Twilight Spike must be a great dragon for you go find six willing virgins to be his wife/mate". Twilight said "Sunset shimmer I raised Spike from an egg so yes his is important to me". Sunset shimmer said "Twilight I see then since he needs seven virgins I offer my virginity to Spike". Twilight said "Sunset shimmer are you sure"? Sunset shimmer said "yes Twilight I am sure of it". Luna said "you seven are 100% sure of the choices you make you seven are not thinking of leaving Spike ever as long as you seven live"? The seven virgins said "together we willing give ourselves to Spike forever". Luna said "ok" then she teleported everyone in the room to the canterlot throne room. Celestia said "Luna are these the seven virgins for Spike"? Luna said "yes sister". Celestia said "you seven stand here of your free will". The seven virgins said "yes we understand". Ember said "sister brides let's go to our mate and serve him well".


	3. Chapter 3

SPIKE'S PRIMAL URGES

CHAPTER 3

SEVEN CHERRIES POPPED

Princess Luna led the seven virgins into Spike's cell she said "Spike wake up". Spike watched his shackles disappear. Ember said "you six stay where you are and let Spike come to us". Spike ran at the seven virgins then he stopped a foot away then he then blew green flames into the air. Ember said "girls bow". The seven virgins bowed then they felt spike's green flames bathed them in warmth. Spike looked over each of the seven virgins then he grabbed Rarity's right hoof then he threw her down to the ground he rammed his 12 penis deep into her virgin pussy. Rarity cried out in pain as she was deflowered. Spike roared very loud as he pumped his dragon seed deep into her womb then he pushed her into the center of the cell then he grabbed Ember's claw he then licked her claw before he threw her to the ground". Ember roared as she was deflowered and then she felt as Spike pumped his dragon seed into her once virgin pussy. Spike pushed Ember on top of Rarity. Ember said "Rarity stay there and do not move". Rarity watched as her little sister was deflowered and pumped full of dragon seed then she felt Sweetie belle was pushed on to her. Sweetie belle said "Rarity why is spike so rough with us"? Ember said "Sweetie belle do not worry he will return once he deflowered all seven of us" then she felt Applebloom pushed on to her. Spike pushed Jade into a wall where he deflowered her and pumped his seed deep into her then her pushed her on to the once virgins then he ran at Sunset shimmer he tackled her deflowering her in the act then he push her in to the six virgins he then looked at Fluttershy then he jumped on to her". Fluttershy allowed herself to be deflowered then felt the warmth of Spike's seed then blew green flames on Fluttershy then he blacked out. Ember said "girls take a spot around our mate and his favorite". Fluttershy watched as the other six sit around her and Spike. Ember said "you five paint a line to the right using the blood from your once virgin pussy and you Fluttershy I want you to draw to lines to the six of us using your virgin blood". The seven virgin drew the lines. Ember said "Fluttershy when Spike awakens say your Khaleesi greets you and you five will repeat what I say". Spike woke up groggy he looked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at Spike she said "your Khaleesi greets you". Spike said "what did I do". The six around him said "we obey and serve our mate and the Khaleesi". Spike looked around he recognized Fluttershy, Sweetie belle, Rarity, Sunset shimmer, Apple bloom and Ember but did not know who the green dragoness was he said "did I die and go to heaven". Ember said "Spike this is not heaven or a dream we seven have come to you when you needed mates and you have filled all seven with your mighty seed". Spike said "Dragon lord Ember why is Fluttershy sitting next to me"? Ember said "Spike she is your Khaleesi that is her place as six are in our place is to sit around you and the Khaleesi so we six do yours and her bidding and Spike this circle of our virgin blood mixed with your seed binds us all together in life and death" then circle burst into green flames. Fluttershy, Sweetie belle, Apple bloom and Sunset shimmer screamed in pain as their bodies begin to transform. Spike blinked as he looked at Fluttershy he said "wow Fluttershy you look even better as a dragon". Fluttershy looked at the group she noticed that the ponies were dragons now she said "Ember why have we ponies transformed into dragons"? Ember said "Khaleesi you have been transformed to help with egg laying and on top of it you will live longer than if you would have stayed as ponies". Spike looked at the six female dragons around him he then said "Ember does Twilight know that we have mated"? Ember said "yes she does she was the one to bring us together". Spike said "so all seven of you were willing to mate with me"? All seven said "yes we are willing to love you for the rest of the days of our lives". Fluttershy said "Ember bring Twilight here cause if we walked up to her we would scare her". Ember said "yes my Khaleesi I hear and obey". Rarity said "Fluttershy you do look great as a dragon". Fluttershy said "you to Rarity but how will you design clothes"? Rarity swish her long white tail with purple spines she said "I cannot design any more but I may get in the jewels more a lady does have to look great". Ember said "spike and Khaleesi presenting Twilight sparkle". Twilight sparkle walked into the dungeon she saw Spike surrounded by 5 female dragons. Ember said "Spike I shall take my place in circle of six". Spike said "hello Twilight I bet you have many questions"? Twilight said "yes Spike I do so why are Fluttershy and the other ponies' dragons now"? Ember said "spike May I answer"? Spike said "yes you may". Ember said "Twilight they will live longer than as ponies and they will have an easier time laying eggs as dragons". Twilight said "why does Fluttershy sit next to Spike while you six sit around them"? Ember said "Twilight Spike has chosen Fluttershy to be his Khaleesi". Twilight said "Ember what is a Khaleesi"? Ember said "Twilight the Khaleesi is our mate's favorite and during the mating he chosen Fluttershy so we six serve the male first then we serve her and she can order us to do anything but Spike can overrule the Khaleesi. Twilight said "Ember will this interfere with your duties as Dragonlord"? Ember said "Twilight sparkle I am no longer Dragonlord that title goes to Spike so please tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and Twilight sparkle we must leave for the Dragonlands for Spike to claim his new title". Twilight said "ok Ember". Spike said "sorry Twilight". Twilight said "congrats Spike on your new title so good luck and good bye for now".


End file.
